Dork
by Ana Romanov
Summary: What happens after an accident occurs.. Find out! One-shot


A.N. Okay so I don't own The Troop just the story line, sorry for any grammar issues.

"I'm gonna kill you Jake!" Hayley screamed while chasing Jake down the hall. "Why? I didn't do anything!" The Troop had to stay late to do some research on their latest monster. It was late and they had all been falling asleep. Mass amounts of coffee aside, Jakes coffee had fallen off the desk and onto Hayley's blouse. When she finally caught up to him she tackled him, "your gonna pay for this." she pointed at her blouse. "Hayley listen it was an accident, I swear! Now get off your getting my shirt wet." she looked down and saw that where she had been laying was darker on his chest. " Earth to Hayley! Do you have any extra clothes to change into?" She sighed and shook her head no, she had taken her gym clothes home the day before. She rolled of him and after he got up he offered her his hand, "Come on I probably have a couple of t-shirts in my locker." he didn't let go of her hand while they walked there. When they go to his locker she missed the warmth from his hand, he pulled out two shirts, one black and the other a gray v-neck. He started to pull of his shirt and she gasped, Jake had a 6 pack and extremely defined well everything. "Hayley you okay?" she nodded thinking to herself, when did he get so hot.. He handed her the gray one, "Here this will probably fit you." She started towards the bathroom, she started thinking about when Jakes had turned into such a god.

He had changed a lot since his freshman year, now instead of the gangly, awkward boy he was a 6'1,tanned and muscular, Football/Baseball player. Who also hunts monsters in all his free time! She remembered the day he ran into the lair pumped about making the varsity baseball team. She had been worried that with both football and baseball he wouldn't have enough time for monster hunting, but he juggled everything so well. Now as she stripped off her coffee soaked blouse and tank top, she pulled on Jakes shirt and it smelled like his cologne. She had always had a hard time focusing when he stood close because well one he was standing so close to her and two because she gets lost in smelling him. He always smells like Sandalwood and clean linens, she yanked the shirt on over her head thinking about the crush she had on him. I had developed two years ago, when they were trying to catch the Eris Fairy. What he had said to her made her see him in a whole new light. She looked in the mirror, she really hadn't changed much, she was wearing brown wedges, dark skinnies and now Jakes shirt, which was too big and showed some of Hayley's black lace bra. "Well this is as good as it's gonna get."

Jake was waiting outside the bathroom for Hayley, thinking about how beautiful she was. He'd had a crush on her for three years and now that they were both seniors and he wanted to do something about it. If he was gonna make a move it needed to be soon. She hadn't changed much, she was still short, stuck at 5'5 forever. She still had her curly dark blond hair he wanted to run his fingers through. And she wears this perfume that he purposely stands next to her so he can smell it. It's some Victoria secret stuff she adds floral extract too. He's pulled out of his reverie by the door opening and Hayley walking out, she looked beautiful and to his surprise he can see a small piece of her black lacy bra. "Come on Jake we have work to do and I don't wanna make Felix do al-" He broke her last word by pulling on her wrist, "Jake what-" he kissed her tentatively the harder when she came out of shock and kissed him back. She backed them back to the bench he was sitting on before, and sat on his lap. Her hands went automatically to his hair and his to her hips. When they separated he started kissing down her jaw and neck, sucking on her pulse point and leaving a hickey. She moaned and he kissed her again, they sat like that just kissing for a couple more minutes coming up for air and staring at each other till one of the kissed the other. Finally in between one of the kissed Jakes dropped his hands from her ass " I'm sorry Hayley, I shou-" She laughed a little "Jake I didn't stop you for a reason." she kissed him again with more passion. Suddenly they heard Felix's voice coming closer, " Guy's, seriously we still have work to do! It can't take this much time to change a shirt!" he rounded the corner seeing his friends and coughed. Hayley jumped off of Jakes lap and coughed "Yeah we'll be right there Felix." He just turned around and started mumbling about how relationship would be the death of him. Jake and Hayley just looked at each other for a minute before Jake broke the silence, "So what now? Are we together or not?" Hayley sighed, " Jake that kiss meant something to me and if it did to you then yeah were together but if not then no we can go back to wo-" He kissed her then pulled back and whispered "Shut up Hay." she smiled a little. They started walking down the hall when Jake grabbed Hayley's hand, she looked down at them and smiled. "Hey Hayley how long have you liked me?" She looked over at him. " Three years, you?" he chuckled "Same. Hey Hayley? This means you're my girlfriend right?" she starts giggling "Yeah Jake I got that part." Kissing him softly she kept thinking **Dork**.

First Published story feedback is helpful!


End file.
